Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/RoadToDawn/Sora/Part 7
My friends, This is the best world in all of the game. Possibly in all the series. Pedrokingdomhearts just thinks it's AWSOME!!! Symphony of Sorcery This world is special. While other worlds have field music that can get annoying real quick, this one has... The Sorcerer's Aprentice and Bethoven! (As well as Tchaikovski hope I spelled that right! in Riku's side!) Preety cool, huh? Anyways, Mickey is having an awsome dream, but the damn Spelican comes in to ruin everything! Mickey's been possesed by the darkness released by the Spelican. You'll need to go into the music and find a Sound Idea for him. Don't bother going downstairs, since there's nothing of importance there. Enter the musical realm and... we'll be in antient Greece of Fantasia's Pastoral Symphony segment. Bethoven music is playing in the background. Go foreward and Reality Shift a strange looking wine fountain. Passegeways made of clouds and rainbows. Atop one of the clouds sits a chest containing Glide. Keep folowing the area until you find yet another wine fountain. Reality Shift it to make more passegeways. Atop another cloud lies a chest with Prisim Windwhrill. EQUIP IT! NOW! This command is highly effective. In the next area, you'll float up instead of falling down. Take this with a smile by going west and finding a Tornado. Go east to find the wine fountain that curses this area. Reality Shift it and just go on your merry way. The third and final area is divided in two halfs. Once you enter each, it will start raining. Find the wine fountain quick, since while it rains Zeus will shoot thunder at you. The main treasure is in an alley in the second half, which has a Triple Plasma in it. Head towards the beautifull sunset at the end of the area to find the Sound Idea and Young Xehanort. He'll taunt you for a bit and you'll be back to the tower. Two sound ideas will combine, and powerfull music shall be made. Now enter the newly opened music to find the Spelican. to boost your speed until you catch up with him. (Catch Up With Him happens when his HP bar appears on screen.) The best thing about this battle is the music. L'Aprenti de Sorcier, just great classical music. His physical attack is dodged just by Dodge Rolling, his Star attack is the same thing, The Meteor attack is stopped just by attacking him, who is not in a very difficult spot to reach. Even his minions have a 3-hit HP! He might try Flowmotion again, but that's just easy. Bash him with everything: Your Spirits, Firaga, Blizaga, and any other command you have. One thing though is that this battle is long. Even though he lacks power, he has loads of HP, so go in with your Drop bar full.}} After that, Mickey will wake up and you'll get a new Keyblade: Counterpoint Equip it, since it boosts Magic and keeps your Strength. | |